The Diary of Namine
by rinrin0rikuriku
Summary: The Organization has gotten hold of Namine's private diary. Everyone has their own personal reasons for reading it, but soon they'll find out what it's really like to read through a young girl's heart.
1. Finding the Diary

**WATCH OUT!**

**TONS OF OUT OF CHARACTERNESS MAY PURSUE! WHY? BECAUSE IT'LL PROBABLY BE FUNNIER THAT WAY.**

**And someone PLEASE feed Namine.**

* * *

The Diary of Namine

**Chapter One: Finding the Diary**

It began on a day where Larxene dashed into the kitchen, holding a large thin book in her hand. The members of Organization XIII looked up to find her, breathless and excited. Of course, Xemnas was always looking at that stupid moon of his, so it should never be considered that he was going to be part of the group. He needed to be laid. Yes, indeed.

Back to the story, Larxene was about to yell something exciting when everyone merely looked away and continued their business. Axel, Roxas, Demyx, and Lexaeus were fighting over some leftover chicken wings. Luxor, Marluxia, and Saix were playing cards to see who would be the one to go on the next mission. Loser had to do it in a pretty pink version of the Organization uniform created by Larxene for her own devious purposes. Xigbar was playing with knives in the corner, and Xaldin and Zexion were just lazing around after coming back from a mission. Larxene held up the notebook in her hand and screamed, "MANSLAVES, LOOKIT HERE!"

Of course, all of the guys looked up. Roxas even looked a little embarrassed, causing Axel to slap him on back of his head. Demyx laughed at the two idiots while Lexaeus stole the chicken wings while the three weren't looking. Dang, they were good. Zexion sighed, lying on the couch. He had Lexaeus bring it to the kitchen because he had wanted to laze around food. Everyone knew that Zexion got a little lonely by himself though.

"What is it? You're wasting our time?" Saix asked, obviously upset that he had a bad hand. If one looked closely, you could see he had odd cards. Marluxia nodded with Saix. He wasn't doing too well either, but he was better off than Saix. Luxor had a straight poker-face, but Larxene saw the cards he had hidden in his Organization coat. Xigbar looked up, holding a knife with a creepily happy smile.

"THIS," Larxene stated, holding up the large notebook, "Is our little witch's dear diary. I took it while she was sleeping."

"Did someone forget to feed her again?" Xaldin asked, obviously annoyed. "She never sleeps long enough for anyone of us to see her sleep unless we don't feed her. Who was supposed to feed her?"

"Oops, my bad!" Lexaeus shouted, munching on his well-stolen chicken wings. Roxas punched him in the shoulder, frowning. Part of his anger was from the stolen chicken wings, but most of it was for not feeding Namine. At least, Roxas thought so.

"Go feed her, stupid!"

"You go feed her. She's your giiiiiiiiiiirlfriend," Lexaeus teased, laughing aloud. Roxas turned a bright red, obviously embarrassed. He never forgot to feed Namine when it was his turn. Everyone knew he watched her eat as well. He always got her the best food too. The castle shook, the source coming from above.

"Dang, who's on the Xemnas feeding duty today?" Luxor asked angrily. The shake almost had all of the cards in his pants to fall out. Everyone stared at him.

"We had to feed Xemnas too?" Axel asked, obviously duped.

"Well he never comes down from looking at that stupid light of his," Luxor snapped angrily. Another rumble came. Everyone began to argue in the kitchen while the rumbles became louder and louder. Obviously no one wanted to go near that freak. He could preach about hearts for hours on end, causing the listening to pray for a lightning bolt to shoot him down. The only ones to escape were Saix and Roxas, but those reasons were because Saix said he had to return to a meeting and Roxas promised to come back to listen to more. He never did.

"SHUT UPPPPPPPP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" the Savage Nymph screeched, causing the entire building to go still and silent. In her sleep, Namine turned and began having a nightmare. Back to the kitchen, Larxene held up the notebook. "This is her diary full of SECRETS about US. Don't you want to know what's in here?"

Roxas sat there for a moment, letting the information sink in. What would Namine write about him? Did she like him too? A blush crept upon his cheeks at the thought of even being thought by Namine. She acknowledged him after all. He wasn't a freak! He wasn't a freak! Of course, Roxas was getting ahead of himself. Axel sighed, knowing what his best friend was thinking. Curse those rampaging teenage hormones.

"But I can't get in," Larxene commented. "It's voice activated."

Everyone paused for a moment, letting the thought sink in. Simultaneously, they all thought the same thing.

"_How the heck did she find time to escape and get a voice activated lock?_"

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note**

This is just a few chapters about how I think the Organization would react if they found Namine's diary. I've had this idea for an online comic, but I think writing it first might work out a little better. Of course, I don't know what'll happen, so I rated it T just in case. I'm pretty sure crack pairings will pursue along with just the normal craziness of putting a bunch of Organization members together. I'm going to do my best so all the members get their justice, but now that I've seen how I made Roxas such an adorable kid, I get this horrible feeling that I might just favor him over everyone else... (I made him a little like Asuka from Otomen, if you've read it. X3)

Oh, Namine won't really have a main role in this series. She'll just be mentioned. It's her diary that matters. It's like she's with us... but not.

Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you'll keep reading this!


	2. Opening the Lock

**Chapter Two : Opening the Lock**

"Let's dismiss that thought," Larxene commented, shaking her head in disbelief. Everyone else nodded, utterly confused but not enough to deter them from their real goal. Everyone stared at the diary. They had to open this, even if it meant risking their lives. Well, everyone knew they really meant Xigbar's life. That guy was pretty crazy. "Does anyone have any ideas?"

No hands were raised.

Larxene sighed. "Let's make wild guesses then."

"Dance, water, dance!" Demyx shouted out. This was followed by angry and irritated moans of annoyance. However, the notebook simply replied.

_Denied._

The Melodious Nocturne frowned at the group, obviously upset with world for making him so young and fresh. Axel sighed, shaking his head. Maybe he really was Demyx's only friend.

"How about… Marluxia is so fiiiine and seeexy!" Marluxia shouted in the voice he considered seductive. Someone gagged, causing Marluxia to rise to his feet and demand who had gagged. To be honest, everyone gagged, but it was at the same time so it sounded like one person. The only person dumb enough to leave the gagged face was Xigbar, who thought it was freakin' nasty that Marluxia would even think that someone would make that their password. Marluxia stole the knives from Xigbar, making the higher number bite his lower lip in anger. A brawl pursued this lower lip biting.

"So, anyone else?" Larxene asked, shaking her head.

"EHEHEHAHAHAHAEHEHEOHOHOHOHO!"

Larxene stared at Xigbar, who had made such a stupid sound. He stood victoriously; holding his lovely kitchen knives proudly over Marluxia's trampled body. It looked as if Xigbar had made his choice for his password. She burst out laughing, along with Roxas and Demyx. Tears formed at the edges of her eyes, and she had to wipe them away. Pointing at Xigbar, who seemed to make this decision as Namine's password, she said, "Do you really think Namine would make such a stupid noise without us noticing? Gawd, you're so stupid!"

_Denied._

"As if we didn't know that already," Saix commented, rolling his eyes. Zexion sat upright, causing everyone in the room to stare at him. He did the hair flip, the one that moves the hair out of one's eyes while looking a little cool (or lazy) at the same time. He smirked.

"We are thinking of Namine here, people," the Cloaked Schemer stated. Roxas's ears perked up at Namine's name, causing Axel and Demyx to give each other the 'he's absolutely smitten' stare. Luxord seemed curious about what Zexion was going to say, somewhat confident that Zexion may be right. Zexion smirked. "What does she cherish the most?"

"Me—"

That was Axel, shutting up his friend before he could make a fool of himself. Roxas pushed Axel's hand aside, upset that his friend would even stop him from making his point. Zexion coughed, upset that he had been interrupted. He stayed silent for a few more moments to make his point, just like a teacher. Larxene rolled her eyes, looking as if she had come to the Organization to _leave_ school, not _return_ to it. She made a mental note to call Zexion 'teacher' from now on.

"As I was saying, the thing that little witch cherishes the most would either be the one thing that would get her out of here. You know, the one boy she's waiting to save her... Why would it be anything except for him?"

The room seemed to tense up, excited that they just might have the answer. Everyone except Roxas did anyway. Roxas was upset because he knew he love rival was tough. I mean, did you see those awesome clown pants and shoes? How could you beat that? Zexion stared at the notebook, pleased with his hypothesis and the good reception from the people around him. He took in another moment to bask in his ultimate glory.

"Sora."

_Denied._

There was silence in the room as Zexion felt a blush come upon his face.

"Dang, you must be as stupid as the rest of us then, Zexion," Xigbar snickered. Larxene went over to Zexion, patting him on the head. She asked him if he was crying, but he muttered angrily that he was not, despite the tears in his eyes.

"I'll pass on the password," Saix commented with a wave of his hand. Luxord chuckled slightly, knowing Saix wouldn't risk an embarrassment like that either. Doing his best to show he _really_ wasn't thinking about it too much, even though he really was, Luxord waved towards the notebook.

"Poker face," he said jokingly, he hoped. It would've been amazing if it was the real answer. There was a moment where there was a silence in the notebook, causing Luxord's face to brighten. It might be the answer! Oh, that little Namine definitely was watching him play—

_Denied._

Quickly, Luxord returned to his card game, asking the other two players to hurry up with their turns. Demyx sniggered, causing Luxord to give him a death glare. The "young and fresh" guy instantly stopped his sniggering and began to look through the fridge as a way to escape the dark glare. However, the fridge was pretty much empty. Despite the fact nobodies couldn't "feel" anything, they were so freakin' hungry all the time.

"Chicken wings!"

_Denied._

"I poked myself in the eye with my lance!"

_Denied._

"Got it memorized?"

_No, Axel. That's not right._

Everyone stopped for a moment, noticing that Axel had gotten special attention. Larxene waltzed over to the redhead, letting her fingertips tiptoe up his well-built chest. Despite her flirty actions, her icy eyes told a story that only Axel would understand. Axel pushed her away, trying to look tough, but the look in Roxas's heartbroken eyes made Axel feel a little bad. He looked away dramatically.

"All right. I admit it!" Axel shouted. The room was silent. He shook his head, running his hand through his long red hair. "I fed Namine a couple times, all right! I fed her when it wasn't even my turn!"

Roxas's eyes widened, shocked by his friend's deception. This was followed by gasps and shouts of 'No way!' from the audience. He shook Axel angrily, looking upset and helpless at the same time. "But we're _best friends_, Axel! How could you?"

"I'm feeding the girl, Roxas, not giving her the time of her life," Axel said, slightly annoyed with Roxas's overly-dramatic reaction. Roxas took in the response and nodded. It was a good comeback from Axel. He applauded it in the back of his mind. Vexen walked into the room, but noticed the group of members minus Xemnas and left heatedly. It was obvious that he had been forgotten in the first chapter and almost in the second, so he decided he's be angry until the next chapter came out. He would debut then.

"Oh! I've got it!" Larxene stated, leaping up excitedly. Everyone's eyes were on her and she knew it. You could tell by the look in her eyes that this was going to be something either really good or really bad. A perverted blush touched her cheeks as she stared right as Roxas. In a pleading-like moan, she said in her best Namine voice, "_Roxas, use the keyblade!_"

The room was silent as they stared at Roxas, whose blush seemed to creep across his face at an alarming rate. Axel was more shocked than Roxas just moments ago. He turned away, slightly disturbed, but more upset that his little friend was growing up so fast. Angrily, Roxas got up and said, "T-that was IN-GAME. Namine didn't s-say anything like that out of game. I mean, c'mon, we're just kids!"

"And kids are curious," Larxene added, a devilish smile on her lips.

_Denied._

"I-I told you so," Roxas said, a blush still on his cheeks. Everyone's opinion on Roxas hadn't extremely changed, but they all were beginning to think that maybe Roxas wasn't so little anymore. There was a silence in the room, as no one seemed to have a password for this diary. The diary seemed to laugh at them the way it just sat there.

Roxas was the only one left who had a chance at the password, but he was still recovering from Larxene's devastating blow. It wasn't until his face cooled off a bit that he began to think about it. He blinked, remembering something Namine had asked about a long time ago. A sad smile appeared on his face. "I think I got it."

"Don't be a Zexion here," Xigbar commented, snickering once more. Zexion dismissed the comment, planning revenge for later. Something along the lines of illusion and lots of Marluxias would do just fine.

"I can't wait to hear it," Larxene said, pouting. "I figured mine would work."

"Namine, I love you," Roxas said to the diary. Axel nearly slapped his forehead because of his friend's sudden declaration. However, there was a click and the room went silent.

_Accepted._

"Oh, that's a little egotistical," Marluxia commented, flipping his hair. Everyone else stared at him. Demyx shook his head and sighed. Marluxia would never change, but this sometimes caused worry for what Marluxia might've been like in the past. Considering the pink hair, he might've been a pimp-wannabe.

"How'd you know, Roxas?" Axel asked, beginning to believe that Namine may have told Roxas in the first place. Roxas sighed.

"I remember once that Namine asked me what a good password would be," Roxas began. Lexaeus's stomach rumbled. He was obviously still hungry, so he got up and rummaged through it noisily. These stupid acts caused concerned members, namely Larxene, to drop kick him and fling him into a wall, claiming he was insensitive and dumber than pop rocks on crack. She stared at Roxas.

"Well, continue, kid, before I do the same to you."

"And I told her that… that a good password is something no one would ever say," Roxas finished, a lump filling his throat. He looked up at the members of the Organization. They all looked upset and ashamed of themselves. Tears even formed at the edges of some members, like Larxene and Saix. They all had the same thought in their mind.

"_Our lil' Namine…"_

At this very moment, Namine turned over once more, having a nightmare of all the Organization members glomping her very affectionately and telling her that everything would be all right. She moaned fearfully and shook her head. In her sleep, she tensed and muttered, "No… leave me alone."

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note**

This chapter was pretty crazy. These ideas pop in my head and I have to write them down before I think about it or else I'll think it'll be too embarrassing. An example of this would be Larxene saying, "_Roxas, use the keyblade!_" Does anyone else remember this quote? XD I couldn't pass it up, but it was a little embarrassing to write something even slightly sexual like that on purpose. If you were wondering, I really did forget Vexen in the last chapter. You don't have to look back (but if you already did, you're silly!). I have to look up the member's names so I don't forget them, but that chapter I had to use a video in order to see the names with the faces... so Vexen was skipped for some reason.

He'll be here in the next chapter if there are any Vexen fans out there... which I highly doubt, but heck yeah!

Thank you for reading this~! I'm so very grateful!


	3. This Belongs to Me

**Chapter Three :: This Belongs to Me**

It was nighttime. Roxas was on a mission. Larxene had taken the diary back with her to her room after they had found the password. She gave some excuse about feeling a little guilty about reading the diary when they just found the password. They would continue it the next night.

As if Roxas could wait that long.

He pushed open the door to Larxene's room, hoping she wouldn't wake. In fact, it was the exact opposite. She was awake, staring at the diary. It wasn't open, but Larxene had this look in her eyes as if she wanted it to be open. At his entrance, she looked up. Roxas blushed as a coy smile touched her lips.

"Oh, Roxas, you're such a juvenile," she said. Roxas turned to leave when Larxene called out his name. "Roxas, wait. You want to read it don't you?"

Roxas turned around, doing his best to look like he didn't want to see it. He was really bad at it. Larxene held it to her chest, looking as if she was thinking it over. Her eyes wandered back to Roxas. With a playful smile, said said, "Are you worried she won't like you?"

"Look if you're just going to mess with me, I'm leaving," Roxas said, turning away.

"I love you, Namine," Larxene said. The diary unlocked with a click. She flipped through the book noisily, causing Roxas to look back once more. There was a look of desire in his eyes. Larxene stopped at a certain page, intrigued by something on the page. "Oh, my dear little witch… you really _are_ something different."

"Let me see it!" Roxas shouted angrily, dashing to the diary. Larxene lifted it above his short figure with a smirk. She touched her lips for a moment, deciding what to do. However, a piece of paper slipped out. Roxas caught it, despite all logical explanations, and stared at it. A bright red and happy blush reached his cheeks. Using the unnatural Sora leap, he grabbed the diary out of Larxene's hands. Quickly dashing to the (possible) safety of his room, he took a moment to look back at Larxene. Raising the diary, he smirked and said, "You'll have it in the morning. I promise you."

"As if I'll believe an angsty kid like you!" Larxene called after him. She turned on her heels to stare out at that stupid moon that Xemnas watched like a mother bird. With a sigh, she said to no one in particular, "I can't believe… he's so grown up now."

Roxas ran and ran until he reached his room. Slamming the door shut and firmly making sure it was locked, he picked up the slightly crumpled piece of paper that had fallen out of the book. There was a bright smile on his face as he looked at the image.

It was Namine and him holding hands. It was drawn in crayon and slightly crude, but at the bottom of the page was the thing that made him the happiest. In light blue crayon, she had written 'This Belongs to Me'. He held it to his chest happily.

"Namine, I love you," he said so happily. His childish little feelings were soaring today. He was already imagining the two on a date. Namine would wear a beautiful white sundress while he wore a plain shirt and khakis. The two would take a walk in the park near a koi pond and she'd want to feed the koi. He'd 'grudgingly' buy her some koi food, but he'd be happy to see the smile on her face. Finally, with the sunset as their backdrop, he would kiss her and they would live happily ever after—

Roxas heard a familiar click, bringing him back to reality. Without thinking about it, he had opened the diary. It opened to the page that Larxene had stumbled upon. He stared at the page, slightly amused but more surprised. It was another image.

Xemnas was on the ground, being dragged by his right ankle towards a machine filled with spikes and saws. He was obviously screaming for his life as Namine laughed at him from the corner of the image.

Staring in the direction of Namine's room, he shook his head and closed the book.

"_Oh, Namine…_"

Namine awoke at last. She kept getting all of these weird feelings, and she wasn't quite sure why. She'd record it in her diary. Getting out of bed, she looked around for it. However, it seemed to have disappeared on her. A look of fear crossed her face, but she soon calmed down again. She probably misplaced it. There was no way that someone would have taken it without her knowing. There were so many things in there that would shock the members. No doubt the newest member would be ecstatic to see the picture of what he thought would be him and her together. Truth be told, she ran out of brown that day.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note**

There was a heaping dollop of Roxas x Namine and a teeny bit of Sora x Namine in there. Roxas is coming out a lot dumber than I planned, but this is so entertaining. Some of Namine's bitterness showed in this chapter too. I absolutely can't wait for the next chapter to come out when they begin reading Namine's personal thoughts of each of the members. I can't decide who'd be more fun to start off with, Xemnas or Larxene. Of course, there's Xigbar and Demyx would be fun to tease too... ahh, so many members... so many choices.

Thanks for reading! Hope to see you in the next chapter!


	4. Xemnas, the Man who Eats Children

**Chapter Four :: Xemnas, the Man Who Eats Children**

"How dare you steal my debut chapter, newbie!" Vexen shouted angrily, giving Roxas the noogie of a lifetime. It was nighttime and all of the organization members, except Larxene, were in the kitchen once again. Noticing Axel passing him by, Roxas called out for help. Axel sighed and shook his head.

"Get off of him, Vexen. It's your own fault you couldn't last long enough to live to the second game. You know, the author only played the first game for the pretty pictures of Sora at the beginning… and then there was a picture of Roxas that leaked, and you could TELL she was totally going to skip over Chain of Memories," Axel stated. Vexen pouted and released Roxas. Roxas ran to Axel, tears at the edges of his eyes. If one looked closely, it might've looked like some sort of slow motion hugging scene.

"Axel, you save me!!"

"Don't hug me, you weirdo!" Axel said, doing his best to push off his best friend. Scratch that, it was a slow motion hugging scene. Eventually, he gave up and just stood there was Roxas hugged him. Larxene dashed into the kitchen, making Axel self-conscious and pushing Roxas away into Luxord's house of cards. Roxas rose, wondering what he hit.

"Newbie…"  
Roxas felt Luxord's death stare from behind him. He laughed uneasily and quickly ran to Larxene. Roxas had kept to his word and returned the diary to Larxene by the time morning came. Larxene welcomed the young boy with open arms. She stared angrily at Luxord. "Hey, leave the kid alone."

Luxord, figuring that messing with the **Savage** Nymph wouldn't do him any good, merely grunted and sat on the couch next to the pouting Vexen. Demyx yawned, sitting on the edge of the island in the kitchen. He was given two assignments that would've taken three days total, but he had really wanted to look into Namine's diary so he pretty much rushed through them. It was a tiring day for him, but this diary reading would definitely cheer him up a bit.

Larxene smirked, holding up the diary. "So, who will do the honor of—"

"Namine, I love you!" Demyx shouted, ending with a loud yawn. He stretched and rubbed his eyes. At this point, he didn't care about the glare from Roxas because he had stolen Roxas's chance of saying the one thing that he wanted everyone to know. He chuckled slightly. As if everyone didn't know already.

"Are we going to start at the beginning or are we going to do this like savages and just open it to a page randomly?" Zexion asked, obviously pointing out Larxene's random behavior. The only female of the Organization (exception of Xion) frowned angrily and opened to the first page. Zexion smiled to himself. If she was this easy to manipulate, then it was a clear answer why her number was so low.

"Xemnas, the Man Who Eats Children," Larxene started without really thinking. There was another silence in the room. Ever since they got the diary, there has been more silence in the entire castle than there has been in the past year or so. She coughed uncomfortably. "Is the big man upstairs listening… you think?"

"No, probably not," Lexaeus responded. "But someone should go check."

This resulted in the ganging up on Lexaeus and forcing him to go check on Xemnas. Just to make sure that Lexaeus really didn't come back until he said he would, they had Xigbar sit in front of the door with his favorite knives. They promised him some fried chicken if he attacked anyone who seemed suspicious. Xigbar laughed and continued to play with his knives.

Saix stood near the fridge, wondering if this was a good choice. He was second-in-command and this was a diary about his superior. Would it be wrong to read something like this? He paused for a moment, thinking it over. It had been a long time since Xemnas had raised his salary. The stupid old man always didn't treat him as an equal either. Not to mention, Xemnas was always on his high horse, having people bring him food while he, the second-in-command, had to fight down here with these nitwits for even the slightest crumb. A fiery aura surrounded Saix as he realized just how much he felt like dirt when compared to Xemnas. It was about time Saix had a good laugh about his stupid, crazy superior.

"Umm, Saix… are you feeling all right?" Xaldin asked. He was the one closest to Saix and he was feeling the heat. Saix stared at Xaldin with the scariest grin that Xaldin had ever encountered since Larxene when she walked in on him changing. He turned away to find a safer place when Saix grabbed his shoulder, stopping him.

"I'm just fine," Saix said. "I've been waiting for this moment… forever."

"Okay, then…" Larxene said after she gained her composure once more. She coughed once. "Let's read this."

_Xemnas, Organization's Number One_

_Previously known as Xehanort, Xemnas is what normal humans like to call '40-year-old virgins'. The first time I met him, I thought he was crazy. I managed to confirm my thoughts due an accidental experiment today._

"Experiment?" Zexion said aloud, disturbing the world of the kitchen.

"Don't MAKE me throw you out there with Lexaeus!" Larxene screeched, upset she had been disturbed. Zexion shut up instantly.

_I made cookies while all the members were out on the beach 'assignment' today. Curse them for not taking me. You guys could've fed me first, you selfish bags of dirt! I went into the kitchen and began to bake. While looking for sugar, I found something interesting. Cookie cutters! I looked at them, wondering who they would belong to. Guess who?_

_Xemnas!_

There was a sigh of relief from the audience, but Larxene wasn't quite sure who. She would definitely find out later.

_They were in the shape of people. I was curious about this, so I used these cookie cutters and made people cookies. Because I'm such a kind and wonderful person, I colored them like the organization members! I began with Xemnas and ended with Larxene… oops, I mean Roxas._

"I wonder what part she started with and who," Axel joked, causing more death glares. Honestly, the pyro didn't care. He could take them on.

_I bit off all of their heads first, starting with Zexion. He thinks he's so smart. It's good he has emo bangs or else his fanbase would've totally kicked the bucket. Anyway, I was about to bite into Marluxia next when I heard a noise behind me. I quickly bit off Marluxia's head._

"Because I'm so beautiful," Marluxia said happily. Everyone stared at Marluxia, sighing in the back of their minds.

_I hid in one of the cupboards. Inside, I felt sick because what kind of girl can fit into a cupboard. An unfed one. That's who. Anyway, I looked at the person who had interrupted my meal… it was no other than…_

_Xemnas._

_He stared at the cookies, disregarding the one without the head. He grabbed the Roxas cookie first and ate it slowly, making me sick to my stomach. This guy only likes children?? He picked up my lovely Saix cookie and then broke it in half. He began to eat that one too._

"Why that little…" Saix's face was burning with rage, causing Xaldin to back away and hide behind the couch that Luxord and Vexen. He stared up at the ceiling, sensing Xemnas. "I'm gonna kill that old freak…"

On the other hand, Roxas also felt a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. Was that why he got so much attention from the freak? He thought it was because he was good at his assignments. He would never ever be alone with that man again. Axel and Demyx suddenly had the feeling that they had to protect their little from the clutches of a potential nobody pedophile.

_He soon left, letting me eat the rest of my cookies. I was angry. How dare he eat my cookies!! I blinked, remembering that Luxord sometimes liked to sew. I noticed his competence in sewing when I found that one of my dresses had a rip in them. He quickly snatched it up and it was perfect the next morning. I quickly walked into his room, looking for a doll of a child. Of course, I found it. _

_It was perfectly made. I smiled. Luxord must be a good guy deep down._

"Don't," Luxord warned when Larxene took a moment to absorb that sentence. She giggled, staring at Luxord expectantly. The Gambler of Fate turned away and sulked in the corner.

_I ran up the stairs to the place where Xemnas always liked to watch that heart-shaped moon of his. He was so enraptured by the moon that he didn't even notice me throw the doll in his direction. It was like ding-dong-ditch and was probably the most fun I've had in a long time. Once I found a safe hiding place, I watched as Xemnas picked up the doll…_

_And eat it._

_Slowly._

_I ran to my room and commenced the screaming._

_He eats children. Xemnas eats children… and Saix (but only to make Saix look like a fool)._

The entire room went silent, except for Saix who was breathing heavily and looking like he was ready to blow up the entire castle. Everyone took a moment to stare at Roxas. He looked absolutely terrified, tears in his eyes and his bottom lip quivering. Zexion was a little irritated, obviously upset that Namine had said his fanbase was only based on his bangs. However, everyone felt the same feeling.

They all stared up into the ceiling at the same time, thinking, "_And you're our leader…_"

* * *

**Author's Note**

Ahah, I forgot Vexen in the last chapter again. I'm so sorry Vexen fans! (...are there Vexen fans out there?) Anyway, I figured that Namine is always hungry. That's why she's so thin... Feed Namine, guys. She's hungry, just like the rest of us. This chapter was really long. It's hard to keep track of all those members. I just kinda want to kill one off. XD Just kidding, I won't. I won't! Marluxia didn't even have that huge of a role in this chapter, which upset me a bit because I really love how he's so... into himself. XD

Anyway, thanks for reading this! Every hit adds another grain of rice to Namine's bowl! ^_____^


	5. The Reason of Demyx’s Curiosity

**Chapter Five :: The Reason of Demyx's Curiosity**

Namine awoke and stretched, shaking her head slightly. She looked around, searching for her diary. She found it where she had left it on the table beneath blank sheets of paper. The Organization normally needed specific images from her. Anything blank was considered useless to them. This was why it was such a brilliant hiding place.

"Ya-hoo! Namichi!" a familiar voice called out. Namine quickly put her diary back beneath the white pages. Demyx walked into the room, sitar in hand. He wore his usual grin. "I found a new song. Wanna listen?"

"Listen, Demyx, right now I'm—" Namine was ignored, as usual, and Demyx began singing. He strummed his sitar excitedly. The Organization's witch sighed and shook her head. He never listened, but at least his songs always entertained her.

"_My milkshake brings all the girls to the yard. Dang right, it's better than yours! Dang right, it's better than your—_"

"Pfft…" Namine began, doing her best to keep a straight face. She turned her face away, touching her lips. Demyx stared at her, looking for her grin. He continued to sing about his milkshake for a few more moments before Namine burst out laughing. Demyx laughed with her.

"Like it?"

"It's different," Namine replied, wiping away the tears in her eyes. Demyx laughed for another moment.

"I found the lyrics in Saix's room," Demyx stated, walking over to Namine. Namine laughed even harder, hearing where it came from. She did her best to keep her laugh hushed in case the blue-haired beserker was nearby. Demyx stared at the blank sheets of paper. "That's a bit disorganized, Namichi. You're usually very organized."

"Ahah, well, I tripped this morning and the stack of papers fell over," Namine replied, looking away. Demyx knew she was lying through her teeth. He just saw her take out the diary a moment ago. Larxene must've put it back once the yesterday's reading was done.

To be honest, Demyx was worried about what she might've written about him in her diary. What if it was something embarrassing? Even worse, what if it was about his secret Victoria's Secret underwear collection? He'd been collecting it for years, buying bits here and there. He pushed a strand of hair out of Namine's face.

"Demyx, what are you doing?" Namine asked, taking a step back. Demyx leaned in to her, close enough to smell the watermelon-strawberry shampoo in her hair. It wouldn't be good for him if they found out. He'd be the laughing stock of the week.

"Namine, I love—"

"Namine, I just found the coolest thing yesterday!"

The sitar player backed away angrily. He was about to expose her diary and make sure that she took out the part about him in it. He didn't want anyone to know about his secrets. Of course, her prince charming-wannabe had to come in at the wrong moment. He should've known though. That kid loved to come every day. Roxas walked in, but he had noticed how close the two had come to (what he thought was) kissing.

"R-roxas!" Namine said in relief. She ran behind him, doing her best to hide. Looking out from behind Roxas, Namine did her best to glare at Demyx. Roxas stared at Demyx. Demyx shook his head and shrugged.

"Leave her alone, Demyx," Roxas warned.

"Who ever said that Namine wasn't cute?" Demyx demanded when Roxas glared at him. He glanced at the diary. Dang it, he was so close. He held out his hand to Namine, giving the most gentlemanly type of smile he could. "C'mon, Namichi. C'mere."

Namine stared at him confusedly, but found that she left the safety of Roxas and grabbing hold of his hand. Demyx smiled, glad to have the young girl come into his grasp once more. Her shy movements reminded her of something, but he couldn't remember what.

"That's my girl. Good Namichi," Demyx said once she was in his grasp. He hugged her tightly and patted her head, like she was some sort of kitty. Roxas blushed, obviously angry, upset, and wished that he had been courageous enough to do that. He waved out his arm angrily.

"Like she'd forgive you just by doing that!!"

Roxas stared at Namine, expecting an angry or embarrassed face. At the sight of her, his jaw dropped. Her face was lit up in a slight blush and she looked an awful lot like a cat. She was obviously in total bliss. He looked away, but he could tell that Demyx was also slightly shocked by this new aspect of Namine. That was the word he forgot. Cat.

"_S-she forgave him!!_" Roxas thought. He was horrified of how easy it was to come into her good graces once more, but more intrigued that she was like a cat. She might look cute in kitty ears.

"Aww, you're just like a kitty, Nami-nyan!" Demyx said, petting her head. He stared at Roxas, reading his emotions about this hug like an open book. Grabbing Roxas's hand, he used it to stroke Namine's soft watermelon-strawberry scented hair. He looked at Roxas, who looked like a little kid petting an animal. He seemed hesitant at first, but with no fight from Namine, he enjoyed the 'bonding' time.

"I'm not a kitty!" Namine stated, even though she didn't back away from the head-petting. "Is that going to be your new nickname for me now?"

"Definitely, Nami-nyan!" Demyx stated, taking one last slight sniff of her hair before moving away. It made him hungry. He wanted some fruit really bad now. He glanced once more at the diary. "What do you think of me, Nami-nyan?"

"Demyx is… a unique individual," Namine replied simply. She looked like she could purr with Roxas petting her. Demyx pushed Roxas away and grinned at her. Namine smiled back. "But you're a very cool guy, Demyx."

"Ah, I see," Demyx stated, wondering if he could just take her word for it. Pulling Roxas out the door, he would make sure that he would find another day to ask Namine how she really felt about it. He would find time to tie up Roxas and visit her one-on-one. Before he left the room, he heard Namine say one more thing. It was to herself, but she seemed bashful about it.

"Demyx… likes me?"

He nearly laughed aloud at this. Shaking his head, he felt Roxas retaliate against him. Roxas obviously hadn't heard her because he'd been complaining about how Demyx had been so close to kissing 'his girl' and that he wouldn't have forgiven Demyx if he had. Demyx headed back to the kitchen.

There was no way. There was no way.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I'm getting busier and busier as things go along. I'll be posting chapters every other day instead of evey day now. ^_^ I hope you guys don't mind.

Ah, this was just a bit of a Demyx x Namine. XD Eh, I mean NaminexDemyx. Haha. Two x's in a row makes it too confusing for me. For those of you who got the reference, I love K-ON. I just had to do it. I wonder if Namine would really look good in kitty ears. She might. Next chapter is going to be on Xigbar... or Larxene. Not quite sure if I want to do this in numerical order or not.

Anyway, thanks for reading!


	6. Larxene, Who Hasn’t She Been With?

**Chapter Six :: Larxene, Who Hasn't She Been With?**

"Who wants to read today?" Larxene asked, holding up the diary. Roxas held up his hand excitedly, letting everyone in on his little 'secret' once more. As soon as everyone saw the eager hand, they also noticed their redheaded companion stand up. Axel took the diary in his hand and opened to a random page despite the complaints of his best friend. His eyes widened at reading the first sentence.

"Larxene, the Organization's number twelve. Her real nickname should be the Sexual Vixen," Axel read slowly, feeling the burning eyes of the angry blonde girl piercing him. However, they all knew they were each going to get their own share and promised not to do anything too rash about what she had written. After all, she was _their_ captive. They could hurt her all they wanted to later. Larxene, remembering her promise, sat down on the couch next to Zexion.

"What could that possibly mean?" Vexen asked, obviously curious about this title. Axel had been standing silently, reading it to himself. He looked up from the pages and smirked. Opening his mouth, he began to read the pages aloud.

_I hope she doesn't hate me for writing this. If she finds it, I'll probably die. But I don't mean what I wrote as a bad intention. It's only the truth. I mean, look at her._

_Will the members of the Organization who have been sexually harassed by this vicious vixen please raise their hands?_

On instinct, everyone raised their hand. Larxene looked around, grinning to herself. She was worried she might've missed someone, but it looks like she didn't.

_And keep your hands up if she's done it more than once._

Saix, Xigbar, and Luxord lowered their hands. Larxene shrugged at this. Saix was no fun to tease. Sure he was handsome and well built and awesome and strong and had a great body, but Saix just didn't understand her advances as well as she wished he did. Xigbar was freakin' insane, and Luxord was a little _too_ keen on having poker hookers. Those three had to be discarded.

_Lower your hands if she hasn't snuck into your bedroom at night or walked in on you naked on purpose._

Vexen and Zexion lowered their hands. Larxene could feel the stares boring into her. It was human nature to be more curious for some people than for others. Personally, she didn't like Vexen's night smell and Zexion didn't look like he worked out all the time, like some other… more _sculptured_ members. Oh, the thought of Axel's bare top half just made her drool and fangirl. Not to mention, Demyx was such a cute sleeper. How could she help herself?

_Keep your hands up if she's actually attacked you, making you and the ones around you so uncomfortable that most people would think you're shooting a dirty movie rather than fighting._

Demyx, Xaldin, Lexaeus lowered their hands. However, Demyx did see Axel become victim to her 'dirty' fighting. It was exactly as Namine stated. He promised himself never to be in a room with Larxene and Axel together ever again. Larxene shrugged once more at the strange glances. Demyx was a little wuss, Xaldin was a little too hairy for her taste, and Lexaeus never understood half of the sexual advances she'd tried to put on him. Of course they would never feature in her wonderful attack schemes.

_Lower your hands if she hasn't tried to unzip your pants._

Roxas lowered his hand. He looked scarred enough as it was. Larxene chuckled to herself. It was so much fun to just tease the kid. He might've taken her too seriously if she tried to unzip his pants. Axel and Marluxia were the only two to remain. Axel read the final sentence that would decide it all.

_Finally, keep your hands up if you enjoyed it._

Marluxia remained.

_Congrats, you must be Marluxia!_

"What did I win?" Marluxia asked, pushing back his hair expectantly.

"You win a 'you're a retard' sticker," Zexion stated, handing him the sticker. Marluxia took it angrily, throwing it away. He claimed that its bright blue color didn't match his hair. Axel paused, letting the little scene go by.

"There's more, you know," Axel said.

"Keep reading then," Saix stated. He looked a little upset. This was probably because he was one of the first ones to get out. To be honest, he might've felt a little something for the Savage Nymph. He glanced at Larxene. Someday?

_At first glance, you'll see this cute and bubbly young lady. Two second later, you'll see one of two things: angry savage or sexual vixen. Are you cute enough to bring her sexual vixen? You'd have to be as ugly as a dog not to be able to do it. No offense Goofy._

_The mere fact that she's done something to everyone is proof that she's pretty sex-crazy. I hope Roxas is okay. He seems to get teased by her all the time. Poor guy. I know he's got some safety in my room, but I know it won't last for long. I mean, she practically raped Axel the other day. I feel sorry for Demyx too. He's a little wimpy, so I know she'll either tease him more or tease him less. I think she's leaving him alone now though. He doesn't jump when I drop anything anymore._

_Something about her that no one knows? While she was sleeping, I heard her muttering something about love. In fact, she said his name so clearly that I was shocked. Well, she's got a thing for—_

"STOP!!" Larxene shouted quickly, a heated blush on her face. She brought out her throwing knives. "Read any further and I will rip out your guts!!"

"We made a promise," Axel answered, feeling one of his chakram in his hands. There was a dim shimmer and suddenly everyone had their weapons. Larxene stared at everyone, knowing she was definitely outnumbered. Lowering her weapon, she promised that she'd definitely kill that little witch when she had the chance.

_She has a thing for Saix.__You wouldn't expect it, huh? She read in some magazine that if you ignore someone after making an advance, he'll come for the chase. Of course this would work for Saix since he's such a beast. I'll tell you more about that later._

_Larxene and Saix… talk about a crack pairing. She speaks dirtily, even in her sleep. But I'm glad she's honest about who she likes. It's probably the best thing about her. She always says what she thinks. I hope Saix gets the hint soon and starts the chase before she gets herself pregnant with Axel or Marluxia._

_I'm guessing nobodies can have children. We are the bodies, you know. You know, talking about children, I'd like to have my first child with…_

Axel stopped reading, making Roxas leap up and demand to continue. Axel turned the diary to see that Namine had stopped writing. Roxas sank to the floor, looking as if he had lost all hope. Axel sighed, lowering himself to Roxas's level. "C'mon, Roxas, I'm sure she likes you."

"Really?" Roxas asked, instantly cheering up again.

"Yeah, whatever. Well, that's all she wrote for Larxene. I've got a mission to handle. Wanna come?" Axel asked, placing the diary on the table for Larxene to take it back. Roxas nodded happily and the two left. Lexaeus found a cheesecake in the fridge and quickly followed the two, trying to hide it. Of course, Vexen and Marluxia noticed his strange movements and decided with a glance to follow. Demyx left the room, going back to talk to Namine about how she thought about him. It would be any day now that they would read about him. He was worried out of his mind. Luxord offered to host a good game of poker in his room to see who he would entice next with his estrogen-filled cheesecake, Xaldin and Xigbar agreed to this game. Of course, the three of them were in cahoots together. They already got Marluxia a long time ago. Zexion, sensing the tension in the air, got up off of his couch.

"You two do anything freaky on my couch and I'll singe off all of your hair," he warned.

The two sat in silence.

"I've been waiting," Saix commented. Larxene stared at Saix and grinned widely.

"You crazy little beserker, you!"

* * *

**Author's Note**

No, I'm not on any sort of drugs. I just wanted to do some crack pairings. LOL. I want to do a TON of crack pairings, actually. XD Except no yaoi or shoujo-ai. I'm not really into that kind of stuff. Could you imagine? Saix and Larxene? PFFT! I don't know if I want to barf or laugh until I die. I know there a ton of stories out there about Larxene and her sexual nature, but I'm not quite sure if she's exactly that way. I can only imagine in my head. (Remember? I told you all I skipped CoM in chapter four. Yes, that was a true story.)

I don't know about Larxene and Marluxia, but I think that would be a really funny couple if it happened. I'm not sure if it'd work out, but I know I'd laugh. It was like reading the last chapter and learning who the mother of Tao Ren's kid was. Dang, that pairing was so crack that it became canon. I'm glad that Tao Ren got hotter as he got older though. Dang, I throw away my life for that. XD

Anyway, I'd like to thank glos, NinjaSheik, and DrunkHighandHyperProductions for the constant support since day one. I really owe it to you guys. If you'd like, give me a male x female crack pairing and maybe I'll make a chapter for you. XD

I'm grateful to all my other readers as well! Please keep supporting me and reading this story!


	7. For You, I Will

**Chapter Seven: For You, I Will**

Namine yawned, getting up from her slumber. She sat up and stretched, but soon allowed herself to fall back onto the bed. She had never had such a comfortable sleep before. Pushing her face into the pillow, she demanded sleep to come back again. However, sleep refused to return, so Namine stretched and got out of her bed.

She blinked.

A bed?

Namine squealed, leaping up and removing herself from the bed. She didn't have a bed. She had a flimsy mattress with the comfort level of negative seven. Usually that mattress was on the floor with no pillow or blanket. She looked around, trying to figure whose room she was in. Gasping, she realized she was in her own room. What kind of a joke was this? The night before, she fell asleep on her flimsy mattress and now she had woken up in a bed. That meant… that meant…

Someone had moved her. Someone had touched her without her knowing.

"Do you like it?"

Namine turned around to find Zexion sitting in one of her chairs, glancing at her drawings. He stared at her knowingly as he placed a drawing back on the table. She grabbed the nearest item to protect herself. Unfortunately, it was a pillow. Zexion laughed at the young girl's feeble attempt.

"I had Lexaeus bring it in while you slept. I put you in the bed and you looked satisfied enough," Zexion explained, standing up and walking over towards her. She seemed hesitant to open up to him, and he knew she would be a bit abrasive. He would show her a 'soft' side. Yes, and he would be able to grab hold of her diary and use it against her. With this, he could command the other members to do as he wished. There would be a new leader in town, and dang, he would have hot emo bangs. "Does it make you upset?"

"N… no, thank you," Namine replied, backing up into a wall. Zexion smiled gently, holding out his hand.

"Come here, Namine," Zexion said softly. "I shall get you food today."

"Food?" Namine asked, trying not to look too excited. She was hungry and probably would've killed the guy if he said he wasn't going to feed her. Zexion chuckled, looking quite amused. He nodded towards the door. It was wide open and no one was there. No one was watching except for Zexion and Namine.

"Today is the day Roxas will feed me, and if Roxas forgets, I'll find my own food," Namine assured, backing into the wall as closely as she could. By saying that she'd find her own food, she really meant that Axel would probably come and feed her. It was dangerous to wander around the castle, especially during meal times. If she wandered during breakfast, it would be suicide. Zexion's smile dimmed a bit and he looked at her with complete sincerity in his eyes.

"You do not want my presence? Are you not grateful for what I've done?"

"I'm very grateful! I'm just not hungry right now!" Namine insisted, shaking her head. Her stomach growled loudly. Blushing horribly, she turned away. "I'm okay, really…"

"At least do me the honor of eating with you, Namine," Zexion stated with a gentlemanly smile. Namine blushed slightly, embarrassed that he would speak to her in such a way. She took his hand.

"I guess so…" Namine replied quietly, as she let him lead her out of her room. She stared down the empty hallway, stopping for a moment out of fear. This was probably a trap. Zexion was going to feed her to Xemnas. She was going to be eaten by Xemnas… slowly. She pulled back towards her room. "Wait. I forgot something in my room…"

"I'll protect you. You have nothing to fear," Zexion said, turning back and smiling at her. He patted her head. "Believe in me."

Namine's eyes widened. Who was this person? Who stole that mean snappy Zexion and replaced him with this princely one? Maybe she was dreaming. That would make sense of it all. If this was a dream, then she should enjoy it. Yes, that would work.

Zexion didn't have to ask in order to know what Namine was thinking. He would appear to be kind and thoughtful, but he would soon be able to lose his "princely" side and have the diary under his possession. Suddenly, he noticed a slight disturbance from the right. It was Axel's room. He smirked, grabbing hold of Namine tightly and pushing her away from the room. The two fell to the ground with Zexion on top of Namine. "Watch out!!"

At that moment, Vexen flew through the wall. Axel looked angry as he appeared from the whole. He glared at Vexen, holding his chakram in his shaking hands. "You dare try to touch me while I'm sleeping again and I'll rip your face off!"

"I'm sorry. Were you busy sleeping with Larxene again?" Vexen teased, rushing down the hallway. Axel's eye twitched, meaning that everyone within a fifty meter range should get the heck away. He chased Vexen down the hallway, chakram ready to slice into the big lug's head. As soon as the two were well out of sight, Zexion propped himself up on his elbows to let Namine have some breathing room. He looked down at her. She looked so pathetic and weak.

"Are you all right? Sorry I didn't get up sooner. I know we don't blend well into the white building, but keeping low works well if there's nothing else we can do," Zexion explained. Namine was bright red, but she seemed to be breathing. Zexion felt a smirk coming, but held it back. Everything was going to plan. He might as well be kami-sama and play PSP dating sims because he was really good at this "getting a girl's heart" thing. Getting up, he caught a scent. Strawberry-watermelon? Maybe watermelon-strawberry. It smelled good. He smiled at her brightly, holding out a hand to help her up. "Let's go before someone finds us."

"O-okay," Namine said, grabbing his hand. The two walked down the hallway, away from Axel and Vexen. They walked in silence. Zexion figured it'd be better for the girl to feel odd and strange for awhile. She was probably thinking things like 'I've never seen this side of Zexion before' or 'Has he always been this handsome?' and he knew it was probably going to go on for awhile. Oh, he was so smooth.

"Zexion, why are you doing this?" Namine asked.

Yes, so, so smooth.

"Is there a reason why I need to do these things?" Zexion asked, turning back to her. "I just want to do them because it's you, Namine."

"O-oh!" Namine replied, blushing a bright red. She shifted her eyes away. "I… I see."

Soon the diary would be his and he would rule this castle and everyone in it. Sweet, sweet victory.

They reached the kitchen. Zexion glanced inside and found no one. He sighed in relief. He thought that little blonde brat might be in here, trying to find Namine some food. Opening the door, Zexion motioned for Namine to walk inside. She entered warily, looking for any sort of trap or strange mechanism that would immediately put her in a strange situation. Finding nothing, she nearly screamed for joy and ran to the fridge. She took out eggs, green onions, uncooked bacon, and soy sauce. Before Zexion could say anything, Namine placed a pan on the stove and checked if there was any rice. She found that there was still enough rice for two and she began to cook. She fried the eggs with chopped green onions while she cooked the bacon on the other burner. In almost no time, she had fried eggs and bacon with rice for the two of them.

"It's been forever since I've been so happy to cook," Namine said, motioning for him to sit. She poured a little bit of soy sauce on her eggs. Zexion sat across from her. "I'm glad I could share this moment with you, Zexion!"

Zexion stared at the food she made. Did she know that he liked his eggs fried with green onion? Not to mention, she even remembered the soy sauce. How could she know? Was she the one playing him? It had to be coincidence. Pouring just a little bit of soy sauce on his eggs, Zexion took a bite into his eggs. It was delicious. The eggs were nice and fluffy, but had that slight crunch because of the green onion. The soy sauce added just that little hint of flavor. He took a bite of the bacon. It was crunchy, just the way he liked it. Staring at Namine, Zexion wondered if he had misjudged the girl. She didn't take a bite until she had seen he took one himself. He found himself thinking that maybe she would make a good wife.

"How did you know?" Zexion asked after he took another bite. Namine tilted her head slightly.

"Know what?"

"That I love to eat this kind of food?"

"I didn't. I'm glad you like it though," Namine replied happily, giving him a bright smile. "I like this kind of food too! I guess we have something in common after all."

The two sat there and talked for a little while longer, finishing up their meal. After they ate, Namine took the plates and washed them. Zexion watched her. She was so small and fragile, but maybe he was wrong about her being pathetic. She was kind and gentle. Her movements were elegant and soft. He loved the smell of her hair. Zexion found a blush come to his face. No, this was for the diary. He wouldn't allow himself to fall in love with some little child witch.

"Thanks for the meal, Zexion," Namine said gratefully once she finished the dishes. He managed a smile at her. Namine walked up to him, motioning him to come down as if she were going to tell him a secret. Zexion bent down slightly to be at her level. She pushed aside his bangs and kissed him on the forehead. "I didn't know you were such a wonderful person."

Zexion watched as she left the room, a light tinge of pink on his cheeks. She was supposed to be under his spell. However, he just couldn't stop thinking about her. What the heck just happened? Did he somehow get a crush on her instead? He wouldn't allow it. He refused to allow it. He touched his forehead. However, the kiss was nice.

Namine walked down the hallway, a bright smile on her lips. It had been too long since a satisfying meal like that. Oh silly Zexion, he always thought he was so high and mighty. As she returned to her room, she unconsciously touched her lips. She grinned, laughing to herself. If only he had known what she had been planning as they walked to the kitchen. It was another experiment. There had to be a reason why Zexion had such crazy bangs. She laughed a little more once she was in her room. She had thought about this possibility but she didn't think it was actually true. Grabbing a piece of paper, Namine began to draw once more before anyone could ask why she was laughing so much.

Zexion did, indeed, have a glass eye under those bangs.

* * *

**Author's Note**

AND THERE YOU HAVE IT!

It's what Zexion has been hiding the entire time. He has a glass eye instead of a right eyeball. IGNORE ALL SCREENCAPS of his right eye. They were PHOTOSHOPPED. XD I have no idea what the point of his right eye is if he can't even see what all that hair there, so it HAS to be a fake eye. Maybe he's trying to hide that fact he has the sharingan because he ripped out Sasuke's right eye after winning an emo battle. Who knows?

Oh, about the "kami-sama" and "psp dating sims"... it was a reference to a manga I love. The World Only God Knows. XD I'll probably have strange references here and there just because it probably wouldn't be a crack story without them. Dang, I think I'll do my best to have, at least, one chapter with a Namine (possibly crack) pairing. XD Let's see, I have Roxas, Demyx, and Zexion down... Axel will be an easy one. Dunno about Saix cuz he has Larxene now... or does he? Haha. I can't wait to see how all of this turns out in the end.

Thanks for reading and supporting me. Namine now has 714 grains of rice with an additional 150 grains of rice from each comment! She also has two slices of bacon for the commentors who even considered Saix and Larxene. XD She thanks you all!


	8. Vexen Loves Ice Cream and Gossip Girl

**Chapter Eight :: Vexen Loves Ice Cream and Gossip Girl**

"Can I read it today? Please? Please? Please? PLEASE?" Roxas begged, tugging and pulling at Larxene's legs. Larxene sighed, shaking her head. She pushed the young blonde aside and handed it to Zexion. "I saw you yesterday. I thought you might like to read it because, well, you were downright embarrassing yesterday."

Zexion blinked, wondering what she meant. Remembering his meal with Namine, he blushed slightly and took the book. Briskly muttering the password, he flipped through the pages until he found one that caught his eye. He leaned against the island in the kitchen. Ignoring Roxas's eyes suddenly doing their best to pierce through his soul, Zexion coughed for silence and began to read.

"By far the wisest and most intelligent of the Organization, Vexen would seem to be a perfect individual if not for his strange hair style. However, wouldn't it be interesting to know the truth? Do you know what Vexen likes to do in his spare time?" Zexion began. The eyes began to wander to Vexen, who was sitting on the couch lazily. He yawned and shrugged. Namine hadn't seen him too often. He had nothing to fear. Zexion felt a laugh emerge from the back of his throat. "In the dark of the night, one can find Vexen eating ice cream and watching Gossip Girl, begging for Nate to get back with Blair before she does something stupid like sleeping with Chuck. He cried the other day. It was too late for Blair, apparently."

The entire room stared at Vexen, who mouth dropped so low that Axel probably could've walked into it if he wanted. Then again, Axel would never want that. Demyx burst out laughing with Larxene. Larxene slapped her hand against the wall from her intensity of her laughter. Saix sighed and shook his head. This was the Organization's number four? Lexaeus also laughed, but it was a slight chuckle. He didn't talk much, but this was pretty embarrassing. Xigbar had been slicing fish when the comment was read. At the thought of it, he accidentally slammed the knife down on the fish. The fish head flew across the room and hit Xaldin square in the face. Xaldin glared at Xigbar, but Xigbar wasn't afraid. He was a higher number and he was freakin' insane. Everyone should fear him. Roxas and Axel were doing a contest today. They were going to do their best not to laugh, but it looked like Roxas was losing. Roxas never won unless an actual player was helping him in-game. The laughter died down, only to have Marluxia begin laughing loudly.

"OMG. I TOTALLY GET IT!"

Demyx slapped his forehead, letting the hand slide down his face angrily. The mood had been destroyed completely. "Dude, you're a total retard."

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful!" Marluxia shouted, pointing at Demyx. Demyx sighed.

"Bet you that your milkshakes make the girls run away from the yard," he muttered as Marluxia began to laugh at his wonderful comeback. Zexion coughed loudly, making Marluxia shut up. He shook his head angrily. These people were idiots. Why was he even here? He glanced at the couch that Vexen laid on. Yeah. That's right. The couch.

_I accidentally stumbled upon him watching Gossip Girl when I went to go feed myself. It's hard to draw when you haven't eaten for two days. I'm glad I went though because he was just starting out on the episodes. At first, I thought it might've been Xigbar, but that's a different story for later._

"I have nothing to say," Xigbar screeched, grabbing a melon and stroking it slowly. Everyone looked away. He was a freak.

_I peered inside to find Vexen watching Gossip Girl. He seemed totally enraptured in it, even more than Marluxia with himself. In his hands was a bucket of icecream… If I remember correctly, it was double peanut butter chocolate chip cookie dough with sprinkles. Gross._

"It's DELICIOUS," Vexen shouted angrily. He sat up right and glanced at Roxas. "And it's yummier than that stupid sea salt ice cream."

"You're gonna get fat and an ugly face!" Roxas snapped back. He turned away from Vexen, obviously upset that someone had insulted him and his favorite type of ice cream. Namine loved that kind of ice cream. "Not that you were ever good looking in the first place!"

"Like you got the balls to say that."

"Least I got balls."

"OOOHHH! DISS!" Demyx shouted, making deep barking sounds afterwards while waving his hand in the air. Axel sighed and shook his head. These people were so immature, leveling themselves down to the mindset of a twelve year old. Larxene leaped on Roxas, ruffling his hair. She glared at Vexen who looked to kill. He looked away, avoiding the Savage Nymph and her wrath.

"You're such a cutie when you're angry!" she said. Roxas pushed her away, fixing his hair. He shook his head, muttering how it took him two hours to get his hair like this. Zexion coughed again, shutting everyone up. However, they heard a knock at the door during the moment of silence. Everyone froze, thinking it might be Xemnas.

"You forgot to feed him, didn't you?" Xaldin hissed, pushing Luxord against the wall. It was Luxord's time to feed Xemnas. The Gambler of Fate shook his head. He swore he brought food to Xemnas that morning. Zexion threw the diary at Larxene who immediately shoved it deep within her Organization coat. The door opened, revealing a brown haired keyblade wielder.

"Hey guys, I thought we were gonna fight. I wandered all over the castle and—"

The atmosphere of the room became dark and heavy, bloodlust filling at an alarming rate. Every member had their weapons ready to kill the kid. The young keyblade wielder gulped and slowly shut the door. He muttered, "Uh, sorry… another time."

Larxene sighed angrily, throwing the book back to Zexion. They all stared at the door. Next time they saw that kid, they'd kill him. What's the point of knocking on the door if you're just going to open it by yourself? Selfish little brat. Zexion said the password once more and the book opened. He continued.

_I'd never seen a man cry before, and let me tell you, it's disgusting. Snot was dripping down his nose and his eyes were puffy and nasty. It was just plain nasty. It might've even been dripping down into his ice cream—EW!_

At that moment, Roxas, Demyx, and Axel all gagged. They had found some double peanut butter chocolate chip cookie dough in the fridge the other day and thought there was mold growing on it. It obviously wasn't mold now. However, the one who gagged the loudest was Xaldin. He had some of that ice cream before the three of them threw it away.

_"No, Blair, don't' do it! Don't sleep with Chuck! Oh my gawd, there is absolutely—OH MY GAWD, SHE SLEPT WITH HIM??"_

_I was worried he'd be too loud, but everyone was doing their own thing. And then… and then… oh my goodness, this was hilarious. He grabbed something out of his closet. I thought it was going to be more DVDs, but it was even better than that._

_It was Blair cosplay. It was a simple dress. By image-googling Blair Waldorf, you'll know what I mean. I have to say that it didn't really work out too well, but it definitely evened out his entire figure. However, I just decided that I would never remember that night because, well, it was gross. Vexen doesn't look good in women's clothing, and he should just stick to his coat because his hairy gorilla chest should never be seen in public… especially with such a low cut dress. Gross. And he was a little tubby in the tummy area… from all that ice cream._

_I'm going to throw up now._

"That's it," Zexion stated, feel the need to gag. He coughed, trying to keep down the bile rising up in this throat. Vexen wasn't exactly the "prettiest" of men, and imagining him in a sort of feminine outfit didn't help anyone. Vexen stood up angrily, tears in his eyes.

"I'm going to kill that little witch. Oh my gawd, I can't believe she did that!" Vexen shouted, rushing out the door with tears in his eyes. It was obvious that he had a little too much of Luxord's cheesecake, or maybe it had always been this way. Everyone in the room remained silent as Zexion returned the diary to Larxene.

"Um, I guess we're all going to avoid eating double peanut butter cookie dough and uh…" Zexion began, coughing once more. "We'll forget this ever happened.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Ew. I felt a little disgusted as I wrote this chapter. XD I had to make fun of Vexen's smartness somehow!

But I might've gone too far with the Blair cosplay. Ugh.

Anyway, if you haven't noticed already, the chapters go in a "reading" "encounter with Namine" sequence. I just watched Phantom of the Opera at a local theatre. AMAZING!! XD I absoultey loved it!It'd be, uh, a little themed next chapter. (Hint hint!)

Thanks for reading!


	9. Daddy?

**Chapter Nine :: Daddy…?**

Namine stretched, greeting the morning on her wonderful new bed. She loved how she could sleep so easily now. However, her happy beginning was disrupted when someone kicked open her door. Fear crept into her soul as she turned to face Vexen. He looked absolutely furious.

"You. Little. WITCH!" Vexen shouted angrily, pointing. He grabbed Namine, dragging her out of bed and slamming her against the wall. His hand tightened around her neck. Namine felt tears come at the edges of her eyes as she felt the life begin to drip out of her.

"Let her go!"

Namine looked up, seeing if it was Roxas. It wasn't. If she could breathe, she would've given a sigh of relief. Who knows what kind of thing she'd have to "repay" him. Hmm, actually, it might be as simple as a hug. Instead, there was a man in a mask. He tackled Vexen, causing him to crash into the wall clumsily. The man caught Namine before she fell to the ground. He placed her gently against the wall.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Saix," Namine replied. Saix fell to the ground in shock, ripping off the mask.

"How'd you know?"

"You're the only one with neon blue hair… I might've guessed Konata if I was in a school building and we were wearing pink uniforms… and maybe you were about two feet shorter…" Namine said, coughing afterwards and gasping for air. Saix sighed and shook his head, slightly ashamed that he understood which Lucky Star character she was talking about. He pointed his blade at Vexen.

"Get lost," he warned. Vexen yelped and ran out the door like a dog.

"Thank you, Saix," Namine said, getting up and dusting off her dress. She smiled brightly, causing Saix to ruffle her hair. He blinked, thinking he heard her mew.

"It's what I have to do, kid. We can't have you getting hurt now," he replied, giving her a smile back. Namine's eyes widened, realizing something. She opened her mouth to say what was on her mind, but Roxas burst into the room at that very moment. He was out of breath, but looked very concerned.

"Namine, are you all right?" Roxas asked. He had heard commotion in her room and rushed there as quickly as he could. He stared at Saix, wondering what the blue haired freak was doing here. "What are you doing here?"

"The real question is what do you think **you're** doing here, young man?" Saix stated, crossing his arms. He paused. That didn't exactly sound right coming out of his mouth. He felt different, but he couldn't put the feeling into words. It didn't seem to bother Roxas at all though. Roxas began to run towards Namine when Saix blocked his path. "I asked you a question."  
"I'm going to Namine," Roxas replied, looking irritated.

"I don't think so."

"Who's going to stop me?"

"I am."

"Don't fight!!" Namine shouted quickly, getting in between them. If you ignored the worried mask she put on her face, you could tell she was having loads of fun. She stood there, holding her hands out to separate the two of them. Roxas paused, doing as she said. He smiled. She was so cute when she tried to be tough. Saix paused as well, thinking that she was probably out of her mind to stop him. Namine stared at the both of them. "Fighting won't do either of you any good. Behave! Saix, sit in that chair! Roxas, sit in that one!"

"Who do you think you are talking to me that way?" Saix demanded, using his height to try and intimidate her. Namine frowned at him and placed her hands on her hips angrily, making Saix a little sad. When did she become so rebellious? Roxas sat down on the other chair, feeling so wonderfully happy. Namine was trying to protect him. She cared enough to stop being the cute little shy girl and stand up to her fa… to Saix. He blinked. What was going on?

"You two have to get along! Roxas is a friend. You're going to have to accept that someday!" Namine said sternly to Saix. The blue haired man shook his head, thinking that Roxas would soon take away his precious little girl. Roxas felt happiness beginning to erupt from the depths of his very soul. She really _was_ protecting him. It didn't matter that she thought they were still friends. She was protecting him! He would've squealed if he was a girl.

"Who needs that kid when you've got… copic markers?" Saix asked, bringing out the 72 pack of specialized markers. Namine gasped, gazing upon the beautiful pack of markers. Her mouth nearly fell to the floor. She would've bought those markers, but she was about 300 dollars short. (Meaning she's got no money for those of you who don't know.) Namine eye's followed Saix's hands as he moved the markers from left to right and back again. He placed the packet in her hands. Namine stroked the markers slowly, enjoying the moment a little too much. Saix smiled at her.

"Consider it a thank you gift for telling the truth to us," Saix said, carefully placing his words. It was a thank you gift for letting him get a little… _action_ from Larxene. He decided that taking Roxas away would be the best for her and dragged Roxas out of the room. She needed time to appreciate her markers. Namine watched as the two left. However, she felt a little bad about not thanking him for the gift. She ran to the door, relieved to see he wasn't yet out of sight.

"Thanks, Daddy! I love you!" Namine shouted, waving at Saix and then closing the door. Saix stared down the hallway, tilting his head slightly. There was that strange feeling again. He felt a little proud of himself, but he wasn't quite sure why. A slight blush tinted his cheeks, letting Namine's words sink in. Father. He was a father.

"What…?" Roxas wasn't extremely confused by her wording, but it didn't exactly feel right either. Did that mean that Saix would be his father-in-law? He gulped. Did that mean Larxene was going to be his mother-in-law? He stared up at Saix, who had continued to drag him away from Namine's room.

Saix had a look of total bliss.

"_I'm a father… and my daughter loves me._"

* * *

**Author's Note**

Haha. It's getting really hard for me to write stories based on a freaky Namine coupling. XD The older characters are the only ones left now, so I'm a bit worried!! I manged to get away with Saix because I always thought Saix looked the most, eh, "fatherly". You know, like the wife-beating kind. Haha~! Anyway, I feel like this one wasn't as good as my other ones... but I keep reading this chapter and I get the feeling that I kind of... ehh... put Saix's intelligence level down to Tamaki Suou's... If you've read High School Host Club, you'll probably know what I mean. X3

Anyway, thanks for reading! Another chapter of her diary is up next!

_Thanks to the wonderful viewing audience. Because of your comments and views, Namine now has a total of 1,282 grains of rice with an additional 380 grains of rice (TOTAL OF 1662 GRAINS OF RICE!). She's starting to gain some weight.  
It's about time. _


	10. Demyx, the Lacy Man

**Chapter Ten :: Demyx, the Lacy Man**

The members of the organization once again found themselves in the kitchen. This was becoming quite the bonding experience for the group, making them feel more united with each other. Either that, or they loved finding dirty secrets about one another. Although no one had yet been successful in the punishment of Namine (granted that the secrets that have been found out thus far have only been embarrassing for Vexen, given that Xemnas had no idea and now Larxene could sleep with the love of her life), Roxas was determined to keep his little princess safe and sound from danger.

Xaldin was having his hair redone by Marluxia. He twitched slightly. "Hey, Marluxia, please. I hate that flowery stuff you put in my hair. It messes with my manly manliness, yo. Dawg. Home skillet. …Pan-fried KFC home dawg skillet."

"But, darling, it gives your hair volume and makes it stay the way it does! Just deal with it for today and then you won't have to shower for weeks and the girly smell will go away with the arrival of your… man scent, which is pretty repulsive, just so you know," Marluxia clicked, fixing the dreadlocks in Xaldin's hair. The Graceful Assassin sighed and shook his head. "You know, women might like you more if you—"

"CAN WE GET ON WITH THE REAL STORY?" Larxene screeched, making the two men shut up. She readjusted her coat and sighed. "The author goes off and disappears for nearly two years and then suddenly picks up the story again, having to start from scratch because she lost everything on her computer. Now she expects that we'll just get up and say, 'Ohh, look! The diary again, yay!' How are her readers ever going to appreciate her? I am so upset with her inability to even keep on a timely schedule—"

"Demyx, the Lacy Man," Xaldin began as Marluxia continued to fix his hair. Demyx gulped quietly so not to inform the world on his possible Victoria Secret collection. No point in beating someone to the punch line, right? He felt the other members staring at him. Lace could be anything. It could be Lolita. He had a thing for Loli's sometimes. He'd be okay.

"Well, go ahead! Read it!" Demyx barked, trying to look as if he didn't care. He hoped he'd be okay.

"Man, you're already sweating," Axel commented, chuckling a bit. He pretended to strum a sitar. "Dance water, dance! Off mah body!"

"S-shut up!"

_Demyx is a really cool guy, I guess._

"I CAN BE COOL TOO!"  
"Roxas, shut up."

Roxas burned with jealousy. He _had_ to be cool. He fed her when she normally would be forgotten. He loved her! He even tried to save her when Vexen got angry. Granted, he came a little late, but still! Roxas moped into Larxene, who welcomed him with open arms. She patted his head.

"_What does Demyx have that I don't? A vagina?_" Roxas thought bitterly. "_He's lazy and not even that cool. He just runs around and sings and plays his sitar, which isn't even a guitar._"

_He always sings to me, making my day better when Marluxia makes me cry. His voice is really cool and sometimes I wish that he would sing me to sleep._

Demyx smiled to himself. Not that he was falling in love or anything. She only had good things to say about him. Yeah. Not the love part.

_Just the other day he was sleeping while he was watching me, and I think he asked me to wear lingerie in his sleep._

The entire room went silent. Saix, who had been randomly holding a carrot, snapped it in two. This lazy, pathetic excuse of an organization member wanted to see _his_ daughter in sexy lingerie? Saix turned to Roxas to see if Roxas was also enraged. Instead, he found Roxas wiping away at the small nosebleed he had. He turned to Larxene, who shrugged.

"_Kids are kids_," she mouthed to him. Saix turned to Zexion, who was surely the least sexual out of all the organization members, but he too was wiping away at the little bit of drool from the edges of his mouth as subtly as he could.

"_HEATHENS, THEY'RE ALL PERVERTED, SEX-CRAZED HEATHENS!_" Saix thought angrily, although he himself was one whenever Larxene came into the room. He grabbed a knife. He could fix that. Can't use what you don't have~! Unluckily for him, it was one of Xigbar's knives. Xigbar screeched and leaped on Saix, stopping him from using his knives. The two struggled while Saix tried to explain the necessity to keep the purity in the house untouched.

Demyx began to sweat again. He wiped some of it away. It was true that the last time he went to talk to Namine in chapter six he fell asleep. He had serenaded her to sleep with some songs and then had fallen asleep next to her. He blushed. _With her_. He blinked, feeling accusing eyes bore into him. He turned away from Roxas and sighed, wondering why he had chose Namine.

_I wonder what lingerie is. Anyway, that's not the important part. If you look on the inside of his sitar, guess who I found a picture of?_

Demyx squeaked.

_JUSTIN BIEBER! J. BIEBZ! I even noticed that the picture was pretty new, so I guess that's his new role model._

_ I wonder if that means that Demyx's nickname name would be X. Demz? That's kinda cool. Demyx is kinda cool. I wish he sings to me more._

"I'd do more than sing to you, Namine!" Roxas cried out again.

"KNOCK HIM OUT!" Vexen shouted angrily. "HE'S RUINING THE STORY!"

"Look, kid, you gotta keep your, uh… Love on the down-low," Larxene cooed, patting Roxas's head. Tears welled up in Roxas's eyes.

"But I love her so much," he cried. Axel sighed and shook his head. "He can't even sing like a real artist! He's just a _girl_ who is slowly becoming a _man_!"

"Hey, Biebz had plenty of good songs," Lexaeus muttered.

"Baby, baby, baby, oh… it died. EHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

"Xigbar, shut up. I'm sure he has a good song or two… or maybe not," Luxord commented. He sighed. "I think we should stop in case the fanbase we have actually likes him."

The group nodded in agreement. J. Biebz jokes were now stashed away far inside the inner lacing of Vexen's Blair Waldorf dress. No one would ever look for them in this story again.

_Also, did you know that Demyx has a wide collection of lace? It's so cute! They're in all colors from white to black to red to purple. There's this weird string on them though, so I thought maybe they were underwear? It looked too small to fit him though._

Suddenly a raging fire known as Saix rose from the depths of Xigbar hell and slammed Demyx against a wall. In a dark tone that any male teenage boyfriend would recognize as "Father," Saix asked, "So how long have you been measuring her up, you sick freak?"

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Demyx pleaded, losing air.

_I saw a tag on one. It said Victoria's Secret. I wonder what her secret is._

Saix tightened his grip. That was the place of only the most sexual of deviants. Never should Namine ever wear those (extremely appealing and mysterious) strings of floss!

"YOU SEE, I DIDN'T USE MYSELF TO MEASURE BECAUSE MY MANHOOD IS WAYYYY TO BIG TO FIT INTO THOSE, AND—"

"Please, Demyx, don't get ahead of yourself," Vexen laughed.

"SHE WASN'T THE SIZE I WAS LOOKING FOR. SHE JUST HAPPENED TO BE THAT SIZE!"

_But, hey, I also realized something!_

Saix paused, glaring at Xaldin to continue reading. His grip loosened and Demyx took a deep breath of air. Hearing this, Saix tightened his grip again.

_Xion would totally fit them if they were underwear!_

The room went silent. Saix let go of Demyx. The Melodious Nocturne coughed and gasped for air. Roxas walked next to Demyx and blinked. He never knew. Maybe Demyx wasn't his rival in love at all. Yet, there was something that had to be said for all the things that led up to this very moment. He would have never guessed this would come out of his mouth.

"YOU SICK ASSHOLE! SHE'S A PART OF ME!"

Commence the beat down.

* * *

::Author's Note::

Long time no see with this story too. Hahaha. I did have another, umm, writer's block with this one too. (The other story being Revenge, if you don't follow that one.)

I was rereading the stuff I wrote. God. It made me laugh. I don't know if it's okay to laugh at my own jokes.

I swear I wasn't high. I swear. I wonder if I'm still funny like that.

Anyway, thanks for reading this story. :)


	11. Sharper than Knives

**Chapter Eleven: Sharper than Knives**

Namine peered into the kitchen. She was hungry again and her stomach just couldn't take the pain anymore. As far as she knew, all of the members were busy today. At least, Roxas told her so. She smiled. What would she do without that boy to tell her everything she needed to know?

Seeing that the coast was clear, she sighed and opened the door fully. She nearly squealed as she ran to the fridge. Larxene had gone shopping yesterday, so the fridge was full and untouched by the Organization members. Another tip from Roxas.

She quickly made herself something to eat and cleaned up after herself. Yeah, that hit the spot. She was about to leave when she noticed someone dangerous standing in the doorway. She gulped and looked for a place to hide despite the fact that she knew it was too late.

It was Xigbar, and he looked especially trigger-happy today. Namine's face paled as he slowly began to stride towards her with that crazed look in his eyes. He mindlessly played with one of his knives as he neared her.

"I'm sorry," Namine repeated, lowering her head. Xigbar stood before her, not saying a word. The small witch couldn't bear to look up. She knew he was the craziest out of all the members mentally. Although he seemed fairly laid back when you left him alone, Xigbar could suddenly change his mind and attack you.

"I want apples," he said.

"Huh?"

"APPLES!"

"Y-yes, sir!" Namine squeaked, rushing to the fridge and grabbing two apples. She rinsed them gently with water, put them on a plate, and presented them to him. Xigbar scowled.

"Cut them for me. Make it nice."

Namine shook as she nodded her head and sat at the kitchen island. She looked for a knife but couldn't find one. Her hands quivered. Had Xigbar known she would have come here once Roxas told her that everyone would have been gone? No way in the entire world was Namine going to ask for a knife. NO ONE asked Xigbar for a knife. They would rather slice something with their bare hands before asking Xigbar.

Sadly, Namine couldn't make it look nice without a knife. She glanced at Xigbar, who had been staring at her the entire time. She nearly squeaked again. She was in so much danger. She would kill for Demyx to come and save the day. Or Axel. Or Saix. Maybe even Roxas.

Namine gulped and went up to Xigbar. Tears welled up in her eyes as she asked, "May I use one of your knives pretty please?"

Xigbar stood there for a moment, seeming as if he was assessing her rather than her request. He threw one at her feet. Namine jumped, surprised he didn't impale her foot into the ground. She bowed her head in thanks and picked up the knife. After rinsing it off, she began to cut the apples. The air was so thick that she could probably cut it with the knife she had in her hands. Speaking of which, the knife she had was in really good condition. She supposed it made sense, seeing how he was so fond of them. Maybe Xigbar wasn't so bad after all.

"Umm, you know, I think a lot of people fear knives because they're initially known to hurt people," Namine said quietly. Xigbar leaned against the fridge, his stare still focused on her. She took a slight breath in, hoping that she wasn't being too crazy by talking to Xigbar. "Though, knives are also very helpful if you're just right with them. In fact, they can even make artwork if you're patient enough."

Namine set down the scene of apple bunnies and butterflies in front of him. After tossing the leftover cores away, she presented the apples to him. Xigbar didn't say anything but continued to stare at her. He took a moment to stare at her creation that she made for him.

"Are you happy with what you've made here?" Xigbar asked quietly. Namine blinked. She had never heard him so civilized before. Xigbar glared at her, the craze returning to his eyes. "Are you?"

Namine jumped a little bit, but she nodded at the same time. She gave a small smile. "I'm very happy."

"Good," Xigbar said, staring at the apples. "I think people believe that knives are a certain way, so knives end up being that way. The lines between reality and peer pressure blur sometimes."

Namine tilted her head slightly. Was Xigbar opening to her?

"Now get lost before I cut you," Xigbar stated. Namine jumped and began to run to the doorway. Xigbar grabbed her hand, stopping her. He pointed at the knife that she had used. Handing her a sheath, he said, "The knife is yours. Take good care of it."

Namine knew better than to ask him why. She took the knife and put it in its sheath. The sheath was a pure white and made of a firm, but soft cloth. Namine's eyes widened. If she used this as a weapon, she would have chosen a simple sheath like this. She looked closer at it and noticed that Xig was seared into the inner lining of the sheath. Did he make this for her?

"Now, really, get lost," Xigbar said before Namine could think anymore.

Namine ran out the door. Xigbar leaned against the fridge and mindlessly tossed one of his knives in the air. What had he expected by encountering the small witch? He shook his head and caught the knife. He didn't expect her to talk to him about one of the issues that bothered him the most. He bit into one of the apple creations that she made with the utmost care.

"I even gave her my favorite knife," Xigbar sighed.

For whatever reason though, he didn't mind it. Not after their conversation.

"I'd like to talk over apples again, Namine," he said, even though he knew she wasn't there anymore. He smiled.

She was much sharper than he thought.

* * *

::Author's Note::

All right. A little XigbarxNamine. Xigbar is already really crazy, so I knew he wouldn't care about what she wrote about him in the diary anyway. This chapter might seem like a tangent, but it's not. I promise. It'll all make sense once I get through every member's diary entry and Namine encounter. I want to retouch on Demyx and Namine again, but I think it'd be better if I got through all of the members.

I also want to say that this isn't a romantic XigbarxNamine. It's more of a "So little twerps can understand inner hearts too" sort of feeling. Although I frequently display Xigbar as a crazy knife man, I think he's actually very chill. XD

This one wasn't nearly as funny as it was sweet, so I hope none of you mind. I'll try not to be too sweet anymore and go back to the comedy.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
